warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Orion Strasse
Orion Strasse is the chief scientist and apothecary of the Brethren of Spite. A medical and engineering genius, Strasse has been with the Brethren of Spite since it's corruption, and has continued in his work with the utmost professionalism. A genius, Strasse has greatly improved his knowledge vastly over the years, having dissected and experimented on hundreds of thousands of subjects. Orion continues his quest to perfect his knowledge of the body, striving to create more genetic and biological monstrosities to unleash on his and the Brethren of Spites enemies. History Powers and abilities Strasse possesses expert medical knowledge of a large number of species, most coming from the fresh cadavers often produced by the raids and attacks conducted by the Brethren of Spite. This massive knowledge gives Orion a vast understanding of how to create weaponry suited for specific races, such as hyper effective bio-weapons or simple enhancements to bolt weapon ammunition. Strasse's knowledge has led to the creation of biological weapons like Strasses favourite pet project. Super soldiers known as GriefKommando, Space marines further modified, enhanced and lobotomized, ultimately creating monstrous berserker creatures which will almost certainly die because of their own flawed biology rather than their enemies pitiful fire. Viruses that turn the blood into a jelly like mess or hyperactive super cancers can be found lined up in canisters along the walls of Strasses massive laboratory, alongside other blood borne horrors and parasites. Orion works tirelessly to create even more destructive bio-weapons, awaiting patiently for the day he can doom the galaxy by breaking a single capsule. But as well as medical and biological knowledge, Strasse is also a genius is the arts of engineering and the machine. Orion was tutored by a number of veteran tech marines and renegade tech priests, leaving the Brethren of Spite for several years to learn the ways of the Dark Mechanicus. Intrigued by the concepts of these twisted tech cultists, Orion was all but happy to learn their ways and put his knowledge to use. Alongside the flesh horrors Strasse has crafted, he has also created a number of vile mechanical beings as well. Daemon Engines, advanced star fighters and all manner of armoured vehicles are spat out by Strasses acolytes on a regular basis. With his knowledge, the Brethren of Spite have flourished technologically. Appearance Years of tampering and tinkering with his body have left Strasse barely recognizable. With most of his rebuilt and reconstructed over a dozen times, Strasse strives to, like his other creations, perfect his cybernetic form. Still clad in what remains of his artificer power armour, Strasse stands at an impressive 7 foot. His hands replaced by a mix of exceptionally fine and detailed medical tools and syringes, Strasse also possesses a number of extra skeletal limbs that hang from his power pack. Orion has old and dirtied mechanics overalls draped over his chest plate. Orion's helm sports a number of extra optics, helpful when preforming pin point operations and repairs. Personality Orion, despite his obsession with create weapons of mass destruction and murder, is not a sadist. Strasse simply has no concept of morals, and cares little for those who do. Concerned only with the advancement of his knowledge and lacking in any moral scruples, Strasse has done many terrible things in order to further enhance his understanding. Apart from this, Orion is a fairly polite, even hospitable individual. Deploring rudeness or bad manners, Strasse values his allies company greatly, and is good friends with the Brethren of Spites chief sorcerer Xaphon, as well as the personal doctor (and assistant) to both Cain and Drow Thel. Quotes About By Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Imposter101